Newsflash
by Thunderstorm101
Summary: A reporter has discovered the existance of magic, and Malik's planning a prank. Silly? Serious? Knowing me, it's both! So read, and drop a flame to tell me what I did wrong, please. ON HAITUS


(A/N) OK, with this one, everybody just sit back, relax, and flame me for writing something so horribly clichéd. KK? K.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The reporter hurried to the studio, clutching the video to herself. The wind whipped her long, blonde hair around her head and the rain soaked her expensive silk suit through, but she didn't care. Her green eyes remained fixed straight ahead. This was the most important part of her career, no, her life!

"And it _will_ reach the public if my name is Angelina Johnson. Which it _is_. Everyone will know what I've found out, and I'll be famous. Famous!" Miss. Johnson smiled to herself, her determination increasing tenfold.

When she stumbled, she kicked off her high-heels and kept running barefoot. She had to reach the studio. This had to be aired before anyone who knew found out what she'd done. Because her discovery was going to change the world, and pave her way to fame and fortune, and _no one_ was going to take that away from her.

Everyone knows that every action causes ripples. The actions of Angelina Johnson were going to cause tsunamis! And once this was aired, there would be no turning back!

"Fame and fortune here I come," the reporter whispered under her breath as she ran. Yes, fame, fortune, and recognition. No longer would Angelina Johnson be the one everyone ignores and shoves to the side! No longer!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ryou shivered, his thin frame shaking so badly he dropped a plate of hot eggs on the floor, causing it to shatter and make a huge mess.

Ryou? What's wrong? Bakura inquired, manifesting in his transparent spirit-form beside his host.

The pale boy didn't respond immediately, he just stared ahead with deep, brown eyes, still shivering so that his silver-white hair trembled with him.

Yadonushi…? the spirit of the Ring queried. What's gotten into you?

"It will change," Ryou whispered. "She will change it all, and nothing will be the same, ever again. She will change everything, with no knowledge of what she is doing, and everything will be different once she changes it all. Those who follow the path of arcane knowledge will be forced to adapt to a new world, a world thrown open. No longer will our actions be secret, for she will change the world." He then fell silent and stopped shaking. The teen's eyes closed, and he collapsed to the ground, the spirit being thrown into control of the body.

"What could he have meant…?" Bakura muttered. "Was it a vision? The last time this happened, Marik came over to our side."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Yugi sighed as he began to clean up the shop. Weekends were all well and good, but they were a lot less fun when you had to get up early in the morning to set up the shop. It was Saturday! Wasn't he supposed to be able to sleep in on Saturdays?

Aibou? Why so glum? asked the sprit of the Puzzle.

Because I have to clean up the shop this morning. I want to go back to bed, but if the shop's not ready to be opened when Grandpa wakes up, he'll be angry.

Fair enough reason, but— the ancient pharaoh was cut off by the telephone.

_Ring ring ring…_

Yugi picked it up after the third ring.

"Moshi moshi, Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?"

"Yugi, I must speak to the Pharaoh, it is a matter of great importance."

"_Isis_? Hang on a second." Yugi and the spirit of the pharaoh changed places, so that the long-dead ruler was in charge of their body.

"Yes, Isis? What is it?" _'This time?'_ he added sarcastically in his mind.

"I have had a vision, my Pharaoh. In this vision, I saw that the world will soon change; not necessarily for the better of the worse, but it will change. Like all changes, this one will bring hardship and difficulty. Please do not lose hope, my Pharaoh. Persevere, and all shall be well in the end."

"Ah…thank you, Isis, I'll remember that."

After hanging up, the pharaoh of the multi-hued hair was about to switch back with his partner when he noticed that, in the warmth of his soul-room, Yugi had fallen asleep while he talked with Isis.

"Damn it! Now _I_ have to clean the shop up!" the former pharaoh grumbled, knowing better than to shout and risk waking Yugi's grandfather. That old man could be scary!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Malik grinned to himself, lavender eyes shining with mischief.

Malik? What are you up to? Queried Marik.

Oh, nothing much. Just gonna play a little prank on Kaiba. Though he might never find out.

And why might he never find out?

Because the spell will turn him into a cat the moment the whole world believes in magic!

That's priceless! Future entertainment!

His grin widening to insane proportions, the last Tomb Keeper flipped the spell book open to the correct page, used chalk to draw the appropriate symbol on the floor of his room, and spoke. "Seto Kaiba."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Seto Kaiba was not having a good day. In fact, he was having a very boring day.

'_I wish I could go to the movies with Mokuba. That would be much more interesting than planning what time tomorrow the press conference will take place.'_

"Mr. Kaiba, how about live, on the morning news. Angelina Johnson claims to have found something big, so we can go on right after that."

"Fine, that sounds just fine. Morning news after Ms. Johnson."

"Very well, I'll go to your mansion tomorrow morning and we can watch Ms. Johnson's report before going on live."

"Yes, yes, we'll do that." _'Gods I hate setting things up like this over the phone. Why did my secretary have to pick this day of all days to get sick?'_

After hanging up the phone, Kaiba sighed, surreptitiously glanced around to make sure no one would see, then put his feet up on his desk and used the blade in Sennen Rod to clean his fingernails.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(A/N)

OK, I'm going to apologize right now if things seem to have slowed down, because they have. I got myself hooked on a MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). You can find it at and no, I'm not saying which one caught me.

Every single one of my fics that seems to have maybe been abandoned has _not_, I will update. Eventually.


End file.
